Los Tres Vongola
by Cassis9313
Summary: Desde el anillo, Sawada Tsunayoshi podía descansar sabiendo que su hija había logrado una buena y orgullosa vida. Pero no dejaba de preocuparse por esos tres bisnietos suyos que no dejaban de darle problemas a su niña, aunque que podía esperar cuando portaban los nombres: Giotto, Kyouya y Reborn. Ahora, esperaba que su bisnieta, Tsunayoshi, sobreviviera a esos tres.


**Resumen:** Tres generaciones han pasado desde que Tsuna estuvo a la abeza de Vongola como Decimo. Ahora es su hija quien lleva las riendas de la famiglia desde que sus tres hijos, habiendo sido uno de ellos el Decimo Segundo Vongola, fallecieron. Ayanami, con sus más de setenta años tiene que preocuparse de algo más que la mafia; sus tres nietos no eran más que unospequeños diablos, haciendole honor a sus nombres pero con la llegada de su nieta Tsunayoshi, la Undicessima cree que las cosas pueden mejorar... o tal vez no. A fin de cuentas el amor es siempre impredecible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Los Tres Vongola~<strong>_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>La mansión Vongola se alzaba imponente y antigua para su época, pero era eso mismo lo que la dotaba de majestuosidad y respeto. Al igual que la cabeza de la <em>famiglia<em>.

– ¡Pero muévete, holgazán! – una suave, pero fuerte voz se dejó escuchar por los jardines de la mansión – ¡Que esperas! ¿Una invitación?

– ¡Voy_, Undicessima_! – gritó otra voz y un hombre de mediana edad se apresuró a recoger unas macetas.

– ¡¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?! – cuestionó la mujer de mayor edad, parada desde el camino de piedra, observando a su sirviente de mayor confianza.

–Pues lo que usted me ordenó – respondió el hombre, dándose vuelta y encarando a su señora.

A pesar de su edad, Ayanami Vongola poseía una figura imponente y que inspiraba respeto. No importaba que su cabello blanco cubriera su cabeza como un halo, o las arrugas que se asomaban por su rostro, rostro que aún conservaba su hermosura. Pero lo que más resaltaba de la mujer eran sus ojos, ese par de ojos acerados cálidos que aunque mostraban una sombra de cansancio y sabiduría por los años vividos, aún proyectaban una fuerza y vitalidad resplandeciente.

–Pues lo que usted me ordenó – imitó con sarcasmo –. Yo no ordené que te quedaras como perro echado, Celino Nepote.

Lástima que su carácter no cambiara ni un poco.

–Pero si me estoy moviendo – replicó –. Y además, ¿cómo quiere que entienda con tanto grito? – se quejó con expresión lastimera.

– ¡Cállate o te doy un bastonazo! – ordenó al momento que le soltaba uno en el hombro.

– ¿Me lo va a dar? – dijo sarcástico puesto que ya se lo había dado.

– ¡Que no me rezongues! – levantó el bastón para dar una nueva amenaza implícita.

–Debería relajarse, mañana es su cumpleaños – siguió Celino mientras regresaba a su labor.

–Mi cumpleaños y no aparece ninguno de esos tres condenados mocosos – la mujer se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar dentro de la mansión.

– ¿Condenados los Vongola? – inquirió Celino, dejando de lado su trabajo y siguiendo a su Jefa, su principal deber, después de todo, era acompañarla en todo momento.

–Cuando digo condenados a quien más me puedo referir, calabaza – respondió entrando a la mansión y siendo atendida rápidamente por sus subordinados –. Valientes nietos me ha dado Dios. Giotto, Kyouya y Reborn… – recitó los nombres de sus tres nietos – ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis tres angelitos? – preguntó al aire y con un tinte de sarcasmo en la última palabra.

**~.~.~.**

En una espaciosa oficina se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos acerados. Leía con aburrimiento los documentos en sus manos, llevaba toda la mañana así y ya estaba cansado. Prefería salir e ir en busca de algunos libros de poesía nuevos, su repertorio necesitaba de una actualización.

–Jefe – un hombre, un par de años mayor, entró a la oficina tras un par de toques –. Un prestamista lo está buscando.

– ¿Prestamista? Aquí no hay más prestamista que yo – se levantó de golpe, indignado y molesto.

–_Signore_ Kyouya – un viejo entró, humilde y con papeles en la mano, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto y sumisión –, perdone mi noble oficio, pero ciertamente con usted nunca he podido.

–Nadie ha podido – respondió jactancioso, volviendo a sentarse.

–Por eso me voy de la ciudad – siguió el viejo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

– Te vas hasta que me pagues lo que te he prestado – le dio una mirada amenazante.

El hombre pasó saliva, la mirada asesina del chico era demasiado.

–Sí, señor – continuó –. Por eso traigo algo que va a interesarle mucho – levantó los papeles en sus manos.

–Nada que no sea dinero me interesa.

– ¿Ni siquiera la hipoteca de la finca de su primo Giotto?

– ¿Qué? – eso sí que había llamado su atención.

–Sí, la hipoteca de la finca de su primo Giotto – repitió desenrollando los papeles y colocándolos sobre el escritorio.

El azabache tomó los papeles y sonrió como un zorro.

–Trato hecho – cedió sin dejar su sonrisa –. Me quedo con ella y no me debe nada – le dijo al viejo ya quietando su sonrisa y volviendo a su semblante serio y frío – Ahora fuera, ¡fuera y no vuelvas más!

El viejo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió rápidamente, pasando al otro hombre de la habitación.

–Ahora sí que va a fastidiar a su primo – comentó su fiel subordinado.

– ¿Fastidiar? – dijo levantando una de sus elegantes cejas mientras se recargaba gustoso en el respaldo de su silla – Ya lo tengo en mis manos, lo voy a dejar sin nada y no le quedará más que venir a suplicarme.

**~.~.~.**

Un joven rubio de ojos azules observaba una fotografía con ilusión, en ella estaba plasmada la imagen de una hermosa señorita. Aún con su mirada de enamorado dejó la fotografía a un lado para continuar con su arreglo personal.

– ¡_Signore_ Giotto!, ¡_Signore_ Giotto! – entró corriendo un hombre robusto y calvo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – volteó para ver a su fiel ayudante.

–Su primo Kyouya acaba de quedarse con la hipoteca de la finca – informó limpiándose el sudor del rostro. Giacomo, el subordinado del mencionado, no había perdido tiempo para llamarlo y decirle la nueva.

–Lo que me faltaba – el rubio soltó un suspiro cansado –, pero claro. Como yo soy el más pobre – dijo desganado.

–Porque quiere – replicó el otro –. Usted tiene varias ofertas de negocios – señaló la pila de carpetas en una esquina de la habitación –, no acepta porque no quiere.

–Para que, si lo único que hacen es aprovecharse cuando no se tiene capital propio – terminó de abrocharse la camisa –. No, Marzio, prefiero ganar poco por mi cuenta que regalarle mi trabajo a otros.

– ¿Qué no tiene capital? Pero si está la herencia que le dejó su padre y no hay que olvidarse que es un heredero potencial de la Vongola. Y su abuela, la _Undicessima _nunca lo ha dejado… usted realmente es orgulloso.

– ¡Tu no entiendes de eso! – replicó, él era el único que sabía cómo se sentía ser un Vongola y estar en su situación.

–Sí, disculpe mi osadía – Marzio bajó la cabeza, apenado.

–No – se corrigió Giotto, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero –. No es orgullo, es dignidad de hombre.

– ¿Entonces va a dejar que su primo le quite la finca?

–Me la quita si me dejo, soy pobre pero no idiota – dijo decidido.

– ¡Ese es mi Jefe! – no por nada había decidido seguir a este joven de entre los tres herederos.

Giotto le sonrió, pero de repente su semblante se opacó.

–Marzio.

–Dígame, Jefe – dio un paso, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden.

–Hazme un favor y ve a buscar a Regina, dile que ya no podré encontrarme con ella… nunca más – tal vez estaba siendo demasiado precipitado, pero cuando se trataba de los gañanes de sus familiares consanguíneos nada salía bien.

El subordinado le dio una mirada avergonzada.

–Me va a disculpar, pero yo creo que no es necesario.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues… la verdad es que su otro primo, el _Signore_ Reborn, se le adelantó con la _signorina_ – explicó viendo como el rubio se ponía rojo de furia.

Giotto tomó la fotografía de quien hubiera sido su novia y la aventó al suelo, haciéndola pedazos – Tres Vongola somos muchos en el mundo – masculló enojado.

**~.~.~.**

–Vamos, hermosa, no te queda hacerte tanto del rogar – un pelinegro tenía acorralada entre sus brazos a una joven rubia.

–No me hago del rogar – se defendió tratando de salirse de su jaula improvisada –. Solo que no estoy segura si de verdad me quieres, ¿quién me asegura que no es solo para molestar a Giotto?

– ¿Molestar a Giotto? – dijo sarcástico – No vale ni el tiempo, lo que son él y Kyouya no son más que un par de imbéciles – dejó su agarre y se separó de la chica –. No pierdo la esperanza de borrarlos un día del mapa – siseó.

–Bueno, pero no me cambies el tema – la rubia pidió su atención de regreso – ¿Qué hacías en ese bar con la pelirroja esa?

– ¿Cuál pelirroja? – se hizo el desentendido.

–No te hagas, te vi con la boca pegada a su oreja – replicó molesta.

–Oh, ella – sonrió juguetón –. Yo solo le estaba pidiendo direcciones.

–Claro – replicó sarcástica.

– ¿Quieres que te pregunte lo mismo? – sin esperar respuesta, el de ojos negros se acercó hasta pegar su boca al oído femenino y comenzó con su recital de galantería

La rubia, Regina, no hacía más que ponerse roja y morderse el labio ante las palabras seductoras.

–Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí? – preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa seductora.

–Como si pudiera decirte que no – contestó la otra y eso le valió un beso apasionado.

Como dijo, no es como si pudiera resistirse a un hombre como Reborn. Los tres herederos Vongola eran todo un manjar a la vista, pero de los tres Reborn era quien se llevaba el galardón.

–Debo irme ya – dijo la chica al verse liberada.

–Por supuesto – la despidió el pelinegro con otro beso.

Tras verla marchar, el joven salió del bar y caminó hasta su coche.

–Usted no tiene vergüenza, Jefe – comentó un chico, su joven subordinado, desde el asiento del conductor.

–La vergüenza no sirve de nada, Enzio – dijo entrando al coche –. Ahora, apresúrate que ya se me hizo tarde para ver a Michel.

**~.~.~.**

La noche había caído en Sicilia y en uno de los bares más populares de la ciudad ya se había desatado el infierno. Las personas salían corriendo por las puertas y uno que otro, los más desesperados, se aventaban incluso por los ventanales. Gritos se escuchaban por toda la calle y los transeúntes no hacían más que esquivar y salir huyendo cuando distinguían cierto nombre.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! – un _carabineri_ interceptó a un chico que salió corriendo tras el ruido de un disparo.

–¡Los tres Vongola se encontraron allí dentro y se enredaron en una pelea! – dijo de corrido, queriendo huir lo más lejos posible.

Más disparos se escucharon.

– ¡Los Vongola! – exclamó angustiado el _carabineri_ echando a correr también.

Justo a tiempo, porque varias meses salieron volando y no pasó mucho para que grandes explosiones se hicieran lugar.

Adiós al Night Fever*.

**~.~.~.**

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Grandísimo animal – la Jefa Vongola iba entrando a su oficina, era tarde ya, pero requería revisar algunos papeles y terminar encontrándose con su querido lacayo – ¿Qué no ves que no caben? – indicó al ver como Celino intentaba meter un ramo de flores en el florero de su abuelo, acción infructuosa cabe destacar.

–Yo no tengo la culpa que el ramo le quede grande al florero – se quejó.

–El florero le queda chico al ramo – dijo exasperada.

–Ah – entendió por fin el hombre.

–Ve a buscar uno que le quede – ordenó la mujer justo cuando Celino tomaba el ramo dejando caer el florero al suelo.

–Ya se rompió – dijo lo obvio, dejando las flores en la mesita y viendo con miedo a su Jefa.

–Hijo de tu… – la _Undicessima_ se calló a tiempo–. Mira lo que has hecho, ese jarrón era de mi abuela Nana y ella lo obtuvo de su abuela… y tu, grandísimo… – se controló una vez más, mientras el pobre hombre levantaba los brazos para defenderse al ver bailar el bastón en manos de su señora.

–Ya _Undicessima_, si me va a pegar de una vez hágalo. Nada más me tiene espantado – dijo más que acostumbrado.

–¡A mi no me des ordenes! – y siguió a Celino a bastonazos – ¡Inútil, rompe jarrones, manos de mantequilla! – exclamaba.

– ¡Hay no! ¡Ya… por favor! – pedía clemencia mientras corría fuera de la oficina siendo seguido por la mayor.

–Un día lo vas a matar, Ayanami – dijo una suave voz.

Fue cuando la _Undicessima_ dejó su labor y se encontró con dos hombres parados al final del pasillo, no eran nada más y nada menos que Pío Giglio Nero y su Asesor Externo, Massimo.

–Bueno, Pío, yo no tengo tanta paciencia como tú – dijo instando a ambos hombres a acercarse.

Pío era el hijo de Uni, tan solo algunos años menor que ella y una de las pocas personas vivas que se atrevía (y podía) llamarla por su nombre de pila y también, el único amigo que le quedaba.

–Buenas noches, _Undicessima_ – saludó cortésmente el otro hombre –. Disculpe la visita nocturna.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, Massimo. Hace un tiempo ya que no nos veíamos – sonrío amable –. Debe ser algo importante para que ustedes dos vengan a estas horas – sopesó –. Pero vamos, hablemos en mi oficina.

Con eso los dos hombres siguieron a la actual cabeza de Vongola, no sin antes que ella le diera una mirada amenazante a Celino. Sí, aún no acababa con él.

–No es algo realmente grave, pero ya no podemos dejarlos pasar por alto – comenzó Pío una vez sentados en el acogedor despacho.

–No me digan, se trata de mis nietos – dedujo la mujer.

–_Undicessima_ – tomó la palabra Massimo –, como Asesor Externo de Vongola, tengo una queja muy seria sobre ellos – tomó aire, después de todo estaba por quejarse de los nietos de su Jefa.

–Tú dirás, Massimo – instó a que continuara.

–Sus nietos acaban de tener otra pelea, en pleno centro de la ciudad – explicó indignado, se suponía que la mafia debía mantener el perfil bajo, en especial los herederos a Jefe Vongola.

– ¿Y qué te extraña? – preguntó indiferente.

–Ayanami, estás tomando esto muy a la ligera – reprendió Pío.

–Bueno, los Vongola siempre han sido así – dijo –. Tú lo sabes bien, Pío. Mis padres, los tíos e incluso la tía Uni – el peli verde no pudo negar eso –. Y ni que decir de nosotros – río recordando los viejos tiempos.

–Sí, pero en nuestra época… – Massimo se vio interrumpido al ver a la mujer levantarse de su asiento.

– ¿Nuestra época qué? – inquirió caminando hasta la pared de la que colgaban los retratos de sus hijos – Incluso mis hijos… ellos no podían estar juntos ni en fotografías – se quejó, sus retoños siempre habían sido eternos rivales. Aún siendo hermanos no podían llevarse bien ni estar cerca el uno del otro.

–Por favor, Ayanami, deja que los muertos descansen en paz – el otro anciano se levantó hasta llegar donde su vieja amiga y observar las tres fotografías.

–Sí, que descansen porque en vida ya bastantes problemas me dieron – suspiró, y no es que no le doliera la muerte de sus hijos, como no hacerlo. Pero ellos ya no estaban y no había más de que lamentarse. Por quien tenía que preocuparse era por Vongola y sus nietos –. Si ellos fueron así, pues, como mis nietos no iban a salir así.

Massimo no podía más que asentir con la cabeza, él bien conoció a esos tres y los problemas que le había dado aquel que se convirtió en el Doceavo Vongola, por muy poco tiempo que hubiera sido.

–Solo están trayendo demasiada atención a la _famiglia_ y como Asesor Externo debo pedirle a usted que lo impida o, en todo caso, me dé el poder para hacerlo.

–Pues impídelo y ya – respondió como si nada la mujer.

–Como si fuera tan fácil, ellos no respetan a nadie – agregó insistente.

–A mí sí, y con eso me basta – y realmente le bastaba.

–Ayanami – reprendió el Nero, en verdad que la mujer era demasiado permisiva y consentidora con esos chicos.

Y no podía culparla, no cuando esos tres habían heredado los nombres de tres de las cuatro personas más especiales para ella.

–Está bien – cedió al fin –. Hablare con ellos.

Entonces levantó su mano derecha y observó el anillo que brillaba en su dedo medio.

_'Papá, ¿Qué haré con estos niños?' _Pensó. _'Más aún, ¿Qué pasará cuando Tsunayoshi llegue?_

Porque así como sus chicos eran físicamente idénticos a los hombres de quienes portaban el nombre, si su nieta Tsunayoshi era igualmente parecida a su bisabuelo… pues digamos que no sería bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Okey~

Aquí una nueva historia, está insparada y practicamente basada ,en una pelicula Mexicana llamada: Los tres García. Cambiaré varias cosas y el final puede variar, así como también pondré a votación quien se quedará con Tsunayoshi.

Habrán notado que los tres nietos, apesar de llevar el nombre de Reborn, Kyouya y Giotto, tienen personalidades algo diferentes. Después de todo son los nietos de la hija de Tsuna, en un principio había pensado en dejarle el nombre y cambiarles el fisíco, pero mejor no xD Así que ustedes vean si lo toman como sus 'rencarnaciones' o lo que quieran~

Si les gustó espero sus comentarios!


End file.
